China Goes Crazy
by Descendent
Summary: This is the last story in the Arc Follows Night on the Town, and Snap Goes Kellys Sanity.


China goes Crazy  
  
  
The final story in what I have come to call The Lost Freddy Arc. Hope y'all enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, not even an iota of Dignity, which pretty much explains my life. But I digress.  
  
Summary: See above.  
  
Dedication: To all those who reviewed.   
  
************  
  
China, International Airport.  
  
It was supposed to be a simple thing really. Go to China, locate The Blob, and go home. Maybe see a few sights and have some fun. But Professor Xaiver soon realized that nothing is simple when the Brotherhood is involved. Nothing at all. By the time they had arrived in China from Bayville, Xaiver was ready to murder all of his students with a hatchet. From the raging hormones of a sixteen year old and her eighteen year old boyfriend, to the constant ego enhanced antics of a ridelen deprived 17 year old, to the incessant bitching of his fellow colleagues, Xaiver was more than ready to give up the dream. Finally the seventeen-hour flight was over and they could get off of the plane.  
  
"FREEDOM! AHHH-HAHAHAHAHAHA! SWEET, SWEET FREEDOM!!!" Xaiver cackled as he rolled of the plane at a speed that would leave Pietro in the dust.  
  
"He's finally cracked..." Logan whispered to Ororo and Hank, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm ok, Logan." Xaiver said as he rolled up, completely sane once again. "I just needed a release and ... HEY KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" Xaiver yelled as he saw Lance necking with Kitty, with her up against a wall with her legs wrapped around him.  
  
"Sorry Professor." Kitty said as she straitened her clothing out. Lance just gave a silly grin, with a faraway look in his eye.   
  
"My head..." Xaiver moaned as he saw Kurt and Evan dragging an unconscious Scott from the plane, Rogue and Jean keeping Pietro and his permanent marker away.  
  
"Aspirin?" Hank asked as he handed a very large bottle of pills to Xaiver.  
  
"Thanks." Xaiver said as he gulped the entire bottle down.  
  
************  
  
Somewhere else.  
  
  
"Are we there yet?" Freddy moaned as he continued to eat his bag of sushi.  
  
"NO!" Kelly shouted, his bald head glistening in with sweat. He was very close to snapping and taking his own life.  
  
"Ok. You don't need to snap." Fred said as they continued to walk the worn dirt road. "Uh. I don't think we're in Bayville anymore, Principle Kelly."   
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!" Kelly screamed as he took off running down the road.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Fred screamed as he ran after the escaping Kelly.  
  
************  
  
China, A hotel  
  
  
"Break it up Damn it!" Xaiver screamed as he rolled in on Lance and Kitty necking again. He grabbed a sink hose and sprayed the two of them. Unfortunately, Kitty phased the two of them through the bed and out of the room, without breaking their kiss.  
  
"More trouble with Kitty?" Scott asked as he walked into the room.  
  
"Yes." Xaiver said weakly, downing a dozen more aspirin. "I see you're awake."   
  
"Yea. Rogue only kissed me for a second." Scott said sheepishly. "Man what happened when I was out?"   
  
"You don't want to know. You don't want to know..." Xaiver moaned.  
  
"Charles, maybe we should allow the children to go sight seeing on their own." Ororo said as she walked into the room.  
  
"Why?" Xaiver asked weakly.  
  
"Because Logan is ready to kill Pietro and I'm ready to strangle Evan." Storm said sternly.  
  
"YES!" Xaiver shouted. "Send them away! AWWAAAYYY!!!" Scott and Ororo shared a look and began to move slowly out the door.  
  
************  
  
Later  
  
  
"So where do we go first?" Pietro asked as he ran circles around the others. Jean held out her arm, and Pietro slammed into it, falling to the ground. "ow."  
  
"Let's visit the great wall." Scott said trying in vain to play 'leader'.  
  
"Man I could get some serious skate boarding in on that thing." Evan shouted with delight.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" They turned to see a screaming Principle Kelly running toward them, with Fred Dukes hot on his Tail. "You!" Here! Can I ever escape you!" He shouted as he saw the Brotherhood and X-Men. "Why..." He said before he fainted.  
  
"Well I guess Vhat means we're going home now." Kurt said, disappointed.  
  
************  
  
China International Airport.  
  
  
"Well that was reasonably quick." Ororo said to Hank as they got on the plane.   
  
"Yes." He said sullenly. "But now we have another seventeen hour flight back home." He moaned.  
  
"Wait a second!" Logan shouted. Everyone turned to face him. "If we're all her, then whose watching over the new recruits at home." He stated a look of fear in his eyes. They all turned and faced each other, eyes wide open.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
************  
  
There ya go. The final story in the Lost Freddy Arc. Hope ya liked it. If yo did, reviews are most welcome.  
  
Peace to the people,  
  
Descendent. 


End file.
